


The Script, Chapter 3

by Finney13



Series: The Script [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tom Hiddleston AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13





	The Script, Chapter 3

Three months after the first meeting with Tom Eva had been working actively with her agent to get the script produced. They had met with several production houses and having Tom in the lead role had definitely taken them forward. But getting a film produced wasn’t just about good script and the actors. It was also about having a great director, getting finances in order and making sure that the film was properly targeted and marketed. While they had made a lot of progress at this point, they had found a director and made preliminary agreements with few producers there was still a lot to do.

At the same time Eva and Tom had been working on the character development and he had also agreed to be a producer in the film. It wasn’t what she had originally planned but she was more than happy to have the input from an experienced actor to improve her script. 

What she definitely hadn’t planned at all was that she had started to get pretty close with Tom. It had happened kind of unnoticed as she hadn’t paid too much attention first on the undertones of his attention to her. So they had had dinners and long lunch meetings, all in the name of developing the script. But she had realised at some point that it wasn’t anymore just about the script. She enjoyed Tom’s company very much also apart from professional perspective for various reasons but at that point she realised that she had actually developed feelings towards Tom. 

Feelings that weren’t all ok considering that she was still married. 

Then one day Tom had called her and invited her to dinner at his place with seriousness in his voice. He had wanted to talk with her about something. Something else than the script. 

So Eva had stood once again at Tom’s door at 7 pm with a bottle of wine they both liked a lot. She had been nervous as she hadn’t been quite sure how Tom would see their situation and how she would react if he hadn’t seen it the same way she did. She hadn’t been sure about her own thoughts and feelings about the situation either. 

What she definitely had been was conflicted between the feelings towards Tom and rational thoughts about what was right and wrong. She was still very married. She hadn’t yet started the divorce process even though she and her husband hadn’t even lived in the same country most of the time during the last year. She also had felt bad about it as she should’ve done something about it much sooner.

Bobster had basically flewn from the door to greet her once Tom had opened the door. The dog had clearly been the only one who wasn’t very much self aware and unsure about how the evening would go. 

”So, what are we having for dinner?” Eva had started akwardly after he had closed the door behind her and taken her coat and put it on the rack.  
”My specialité - bolognese” Tom had stated shortly and continued ”Umm, should we talk before we eat? I don’t feel like eating before we have set the record straight”  
He looked her honestly right in the eyes and clearly meant every word.  
”Ehm… Sure. I mean, sorry, yes, I agree” she managed to say.  
”Let’s sit down on the living room, the food is still in the oven” he had said, taken her by the hand and lead her to the sofa next to his massive wall of books.

Ok, this is not definitely a bad sign, Eva had thought. Or is it? Does he want to sooth me from what’s about to come so that I won’t totally break down? Oh my god, it must be that. 

Within the few seconds it took to walk to the sofa she had gone through propably every possible negative scenario about what was about to happen in her head. But what had happened was not what what she had been afraid.

”Listen, I have feelings for you” Tom had started once they sat down”Very, very strong ones in fact” he paused. ”I think I am in love with you, Eva”  
She had been stunned to hear the exact words she had wanted.  
”I… I think… Wow. That wasn’t what I was expecting” she had replied ”Or well, I was hoping for something like that but...” she mumbled.

But Tom had kissed her before she had been able to say what she wanted. Right on the mouth, long and deep. And she hadn’t refused even a bit.  
”Hey, are you ok?” Tom had asked once he broke the kiss and looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. Apparently she had looked as stunned as she felt.  
”Yes, very” she had replied without any hesitation and blushed. ”You want to do that thing again? I’m not quite sure I got the message” she had continued with a smirk and raised her eyebrow.  
Tom had chuckled and kissed her again and the last bits of her insecurity about his feelings had melted away. 

They had kept kissing and fondling on the sofa for a good while when the eggtimer had interrupted their moment. Which was definitely going to all kinds of places she had wished for for a long time.  
”Ah, food” Tom had said disappointedly ”I am hungry though” he confessed.  
”Yeah, so am I” she had admitted laughing.

Eva had set the table and Tom had opened the wine and poured their glasses full. Once they had managed to get the food on the plates after lots of kisses, hugs and laughter they had ended up eating with only forks as they held hands and talked about everything else except the script throughout the dinner.

”You know, I don’t want to be a spoiler, but how are we going to make this work?” she had asked worryingly once they had finished the meal and Tom was filling the dishwasher.  
”I was thinking about that earlier too” he said ”but I think we will find a way, don’t we?”  
”I sure hope so” she had replied with a faint smile.  
Tom had come and crouched next to her saying ”Listen, we don’t have to figure everything out right now, Eva. We can take tonight off from worrying, can’t we?”  
He had looked her assuringly and she felt tears building up into her eyes because he clearly wanted this to happen even though he must’ve known what could follow.  
”I want this, I really do” he had said ”If I wasn’t sure about that I wouldn’t have told you about my feelings or kissed you. I know that you have still unsettled business with your ex...” He had paused and sighed. ”Eva, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are kind, generous and fun to be around. You are intelligent and I enjoy having philosophical discussions or even better any kind of discussions with you. I notice myself thinking of how you would think about things when I am not with you. I want to share so much with you. And to know that you want that too is all I need to be willing to face and go through whatever comes our way.”  
”I want that too, Tom. I love you too” she had replied, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

After that Tom had stood up, grabbed her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

The following morning she had woken up before Tom and let Bobster out for a wee in the back garden. Then she had made coffee and toast and carried them on a tray upstairs and laid it down on the bedside table.

”Hey prince charming, wake up. Breakfast is ready” she had whispered into his ear. Tom had slowly opened his other eye, smiled, grabbed her hands and pulled her back to bed next to him.  
”Hey you” he had whispered looking into her eyes and moved his head so close to hers that their noses touched.  
”Hey you too” she had replied and given him an eskimo kiss.  
”I’m so happy that you are right here, next to me, right now” he continued.  
”I’m happy too” she murmured ”I wish we could keep this just to us”  
”Yeah, I know” Tom had sighed ”We just need to be smart about it. You’ve come and gone here already for months and the press hasn’t found out. That’s good at least”  
”Oh man, I need to sort out the divorce now. I so wish I had taken care of it earlier” she muttered.  
”I’m going to be by your side through and through, ok? I’m with you” he said softly ”I will do all I can to make sure that you can take care of it in peace and without any fuss from anyone.”

Eva had left Tom’s house after they had had breakfast and a very nice replay of the night’s events. She had decided to start organising the divorce papers now for real and she didn’t want to push it any further. Yet she dreaded to make the call to her soon-to-be-ex. She had never been good talking about any negative issues and this was about as negative as anything gets.

### Few weeks later

Eva had finally managed to talk to her ex and they had agreed upon the divorce and how it would go through. As they had already lived separately almost a year all they needed was to prove their separation to a judge and the divorce would be clear. Though she needed to be there in person to present her case so she had to visit her home country once more.

Tom was in the corridor checking his bags for the last time before leaving to do reshoots for his upcoming film. His ride to the airport was about to come any minute. Eva sat on the floor scratching Bobster and keeping him away from his master’s feet while he was doing his final checks.  
”Are you sure you absolutely have everything you absolutely need with you?”she teased knowing that it would annoy Tom while he was doing his last checkups.  
”Yes, I am making sure of that right now. Darling, just… let me do this. I won’t leave without saying goodbye to you properly but I never get there if you won’t give me a moment’s peace” he chuckled and glanced at her frowning as if he was angry about it and then kept looking through his bags.  
Once Tom was through checking the bags he got up and grabbed Eva from the floor into his arms. He carried her to the sofa where they snuggled for a moment and talked while waiting Tom’s ride to arrive.

"I really am sorry about leaving you to cope with this alone. I would never ever do this unless the schedule was ridiculously tight and at the last moment" Tom said hugging her tight.  
"I know. Just, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl already. And besides, you have taken good care of me already by arranging the drive to the airport and a seat in the plane. A girl couldn't ask for anything more" she said softly kissing his forehead.  
"Yes, but I ought to be there to support you. It is also because of me you're doing this, you know" he said with sadness and frustration in his voice.  
”Darling, it is not your fault” Eva said and cupped Tom’s face into her hands ”I should’ve done this a long time ago.”

Tom looked her right in the eyes and said: "Just remember Eva that I am always here for you no matter what. Even though I am not there in person you are in my thoughts all the time. Once more time unto the breach, my friend, once more”


End file.
